The Keep:Quest-a-holics Anonymous
We founded this guild on an ethic of hard work, preparation, and teamwork--we succeed and fail as a team. We are chill, diverse, and even tempered and we seek the same qualities in anyone looking to join our ranks. About the party Welcome! This party is intended to gather between 20 to 40 participants. Players of any level are welcomed, with care taken to protect low level players against the cumulative effects of the crowd during quests (damages are distributed to every participants). Guidelines Some basic guidelines for the party: *Cast two public spells each day. Some spells are benefical for the whole party (aka "public spells"). Details here: Classes / Skills / Spells *Quests Anyone can start a quest. If you decide to start a quest, post an announcement in the party chat and give everyone 24 to 36 hours to accept the invitation. Details here: *Check the chat log once a day, so you know what’s going on. If you have to take off for a while, that’s okay; just have your character rest in the inn until you return *Don't create problems. If you have too difficult dailies (readDon't cheat) or if you have bad attitude, this will cause problems to other people. You will be kicked out of the party without warning We want a friendly party. Most people don't even read this simple and short page. This is a problem because this leads to a crowd of people sitting among others without doing anything valuable, which is not what we want when we use HabitRPG, and this is not what we want when we join a friendly party. You have to send an email to the party leader to confirm you read this page (please include your nickname). Do it now or you will be kicked out of the party. This will also allow the party leader to have a way to reach you in case of problem. We tried without this formality, but we had very poor results. About our quests! Quests are usefull to lead us to be more efficient about our dailies. Each unchecked daily will cost damages to the whole quest. So most people feel bound to others and we naturally do what must be done without specific effort. Doing quests is not mandatory. You can stay there without registering into any quest. If you think you will cost big damages to other players during a quest, just don't register into the quest. Quests reward us with some goodies, but this quickly fade out when a quest has be done 2 or 3 times.The real power of quests is twofold: *less effort to achieve our dailies, because we feel bound to other players. Exactly as when we are in a clan, we do our duties without feeling a specific effort *very important: we naturally adjust our dailies difficulty in order to be able to complete most of them. Our brain need reachable goals. Too high aims lead to difficulties (we speak about dailies. Aiming high can be very effective for other things) *Some players prefer to have difficult dailies. This leads to big damages during quests, so don't register to quests. Ever. *Because only one quest can be run at the same time, and we need some time to register into, it require a little organization in order to minimize wasted time: *when a new quest is proposed, we wait 24 to 36 hours then we start it. This allow everybody to have largely enough time to register (we are scattered around the globe, so we have different time zones, and some people only connect to HabitRPG once a day)we decide about the next quest before the current one is finished *as soon as a quest is finished, we start the new one (with the 24 to 36 hours registration stage) w *seems some people are less active during the week-end. We may manage to have longer registration time for week-ends and/or doing easy quests. As usual, nobody is required to do quests, so if you're not there, it's not a problem *Anybody can start a quest (if you have it in your market). Just think about the fact you'll have to be there 24 to 36 hours later to run it. If you see the current quest is over, you are in position to launch the next one without asking. Quests Completed Challenges Completed Loterry Winners Current Line-Up | | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |} Class System Until other notice, each player is asked to cast 2 public spells each day (a public spell is one who affect every players). Players are not limited for private spells. We started without limiting spells, and this lead to so much power for the whole party that most people gained more than 40 levels in one day. Let's just say this turned HabitRPG into something not interesting. We start HabitRPG as a warrior. Once we reach level 10, we can choose amoung 4 classes (warrior, rogue, mage, healer). Once you choose your class, it cost 3 gems to change it. This allow to change class for fun, for challenge, or whatever. People who spend real money to HabitRPG ($5 monthly subscription, or $5 to buy gems) can then change class several times each month if they want. Other people must choose their class very carefully. So Read-on. 'Rogue ' Rogue is the number one class for personal in-game progress. This is a good choice when you are under level 30 (don't choose this class if you don't spend real money into HabitRPG because you will they be stuck with this class lifelong). Due to a nice bug, the current main (and only ?) usefulness to be a rogue is to gain gold and XP very fast. This allow to buy the most powerful weapons and protections: just cast the Backstab spell as often as you can. When you are a rogue, don't cast spells for the party. Use all your mana to cast the Backstab spell for yourself. Do it on your highest daily to maximize gains (the bluer daily, the one with the highest score in the history graph). Sometime you will have less gain. Until now this is pretty unpredictable (have to look and understand why in the source code). A level 50 rogue have more than 500 gold and 500 XP each time, but sometimes only 130. In a party populated with more than 30 players, you can cast the Backstab spell at least twice a day, leading to a really huge pile of gold, and very fast levelup. Because rogues are of little help to others, it is asked to stay in this class for 20 days maximum once you reach level 30.If you can't change your class (because you don't have gems), then please cast "Tools of the Trade" spell each day to increase every player's PER. (See the "Rogue" page on the HabitRPG wiki.) ''' Warrior ' Warrior is a class that does a lot of damage to tasks (i.e. they will tend to change color more quickly with a Warrior). This is because Warriors tend to have a higher STR, which causes higher damage calculations as well as having a higher chance of critical hits. Warriors are asked to cast "Valorous Presence" and/or "Intimidating Gaze" each day. This increase every player's STR and CON.Mages and Warriors are the strongest classes during a boss quest. Warriors can cast "Brutal Smash" which will do 20% of STR score in damage every time it is cast. So if the Warrior has a STR of 150, then it will do 30 damage. High level warriors can kill a boss with a single hit (given a high STR and enough Mana to cast the spell many times). The "Brutal Smash" spell damage the boss when your cron trigger once a day (when you first connect to HabitRPG each day). During a quest, put on your highest STR equipment (because this spell rely on STR) and cast several "Brutal Smash". If you prefer, you can maximize your STR just before casting the spell, then revert to your favorite equipment. (See the "Warrior" page on the HabitRPG wiki.) 'Mage ''' Mage is the number one class for boss quests and mana refill for the whole party. Mages are asked to cast "Ethereal Surge" each day. This increase every player's mana. When we have several high-ranked mages, this allow a very interesting dynamic: each mage cast Ethereal Surge. This cost 30 mana but refill mana to every players (except the mage himself: the mana will be substracted on next page refresh). Say we have a mage with 100 INT, the refill will be 10 mana point each time. When he cast the spell, it cost him 30 mana. The other mages also cast this spell. Say we have 8 mages: each player gain 8x10=80 mana (mages only gain 50).This was the way we hacked the game so much it became boring :-) We then decided to limit public spells to two each day for each player. A Mage is probably stronger than a warrior during a boss quest. The quests end very fast with mages, unlike with warriors who tend not to have a lot of mana, a mage can independently do a lot of damage to a boss because their main stat is INT, and high INT values give them a lot of mana. Mages can cast "Burst of Flames" which will use INT as a primary calculation of damage dealt to the boss. Typically a Mage will deal less damage for each casting, but a Mage can cast the spell more times than a warrior for greater damage to the boss. The damage calculations for "Burst of Flames" are a little convoluted, but for an INT of 150, the damage is likely 15 or 25. If it is cast on a very blue task and/or if you get a critical (small chance based on your PER), the damage can get close to 50. The damage for "Burst of Flames" will never exceed 50 (unlike the Warrior's damage that has no limit). The "Burst of Flames" spell damage the boss when your cron trigger once a day (when you first connect to HabitRPG each day). Another advantage of "Burst of Flames" is that the mage will also earn experience every time it is cast, The calculations are similar to the Boss damage, but a lot more generous. An INT of 150 would get at least 60 exp. The maximum exp that can be earned for each spell casting is 75. During a quest, put on your highest INT equipment (because this spell rely on INT) and cast several Burst of Flames on your highest daily to maximize effects (the bluer daily, the one with the highest score in the history graph). If you prefer, you can maximize your INT just before casting the spell, then revert to your favorite equipment. Until now we don't consider "Burst of Flames" to be a public spell. So you can use it as many time as you want. (See the"Mage" page on the HabitRPG wiki.) |} Read the the log Catch up on the party chat log so that you can read what has happened, ascertain whether someone is trying to contact you regarding something, and remain aware of when new quests are beginning, so that you are less likely to miss the sign-up period for them. Because this is a global site, with multiple time-zones, many people are likely to be active while you're sleeping or at work. Peak time for you may differ from that of others, and so this is an effective means for communication between party members. Don't spend your whole day in this chat. Read it once or twice a day, no more.You can use the Read the chat twice a day max challenge to reduce your wasted time |} Be Bonest Keep in mind HabitRPG is a tool to improve your real life. Cheating here won't improve your life. It probably will lower your self-esteem and keep you in the illusion you are better than in real. Cheating is a very sure way to stagnate. How to cheat: *just go to Options / Settings / Fix Character Values: you can modify your gold amount, your XP, mana, etc. You can even set your level to whatever value you want *check/uncheck Dailies or To-Dos several times in a row. This allow you to have drops easily *artificially check your dailies or grey them out, so they won't cost damages today *buy gems with real money in order to populate your menagerie (what about the content of Options / Profile / Avatar ?) (what about buying gems to offer prise for challenges ?). If you want to give money to the project, it is better to subscribe (5$ per month) If you think about cheating this can be because: *you take HabitRPG as a game. You're not in the right place because this is a tool *you want faster in-game results. They won't improve your life. You will then just collect pets/gold/whatever without the necessary brain power and learning needed to improve your life *you refuse to see reality. You want to prove you are better than in reality. Other players don't care about your stats, so you will prove it to nobody. You will only fool yourself and remain dissatisifed about yourself *you don't want to arm other people. When you are on a quest, unchecked dailies will cost damages to each participants. Don't be afraid of that, this is the normal behaviour: we are not supposed to only have easy dailies, so this is expected to cost damages to others. If you cost too much damages, this is because you aim too high, which is not the good way to train your brain for dailies *you had a bad day, or had no possibility to connect, or forgot to connect. This will cost so much damages that you will kill other attendants (ie lost one level + gold + one item). Be sure this situation will happen one day or another to all of us. This is not a catastrophic event, albeit not really pleasant. Everybody is united so we will deal with it. Because this event correspond to real life, we have to deal with |} External Links *Trello discussion *Data extracted by Moderator LadyAlys on 02-12-2015 in CSV file showing how many players of each level have chosen each class with explanatory notes Category:The Armory Category:Parties Category:Party